


방문

by vvishop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

스티브 로저스는 그 모든 일이 있고도 이사를 가지 않았다. 아무런 일 없이도 자주 사라지는 나타샤가 보기에는 이상했지만 그녀는 생각을 입에 담지는 않았다. 그다웠으므로. 하지만 스티브의 항상성과는 별개로 이유는 따로 있었다. 조깅을 마치고 돌아온 스티브는 창문을 두드리는 강철 손을 보았다. 노크는 채 두 번을 가지 못했다. 문은 열리고 부쩍 수염이 돋은 버키가 들어왔다. 오래간 갇혀있던 전투기 내부처럼 집이 콱 스티브를 눌렀다. 버키의 동공이 좁아지다 풀어졌다. 집 안을 둘러보는 으레 하는 행동도 없이 버키는 스티브만 보고 있었다. 기억이 나지 않아. 제가 때린 뺨을 보았다. 촘촘한 눈썹을 보았다. 입술을 보았다. 버키는 조금 다가갔다. 붉어지는 입술이 시야에서 천천히 확대되었다. 우리가. 우리가 섹스했었나. 공백처럼 멍하니 버키가 물었다. 스티브의 입김이 버키에게 닿았다. 했었지. 대답에 쌍둥이처럼 따라붙는 물음은. 어땠지. 나머지 거리는 스티브가 좁혔다. 기억을 되살릴 만큼 훌륭했지.  
공장에서 갓 온 것처럼 정리되어 있던 침대가 뒤집어졌다. 스프링이 움직임에 맞추어 끼리릭 끼리릭 소리를 냈다. 넣는 법을 모르겠어. 버키의 말에 스티브는 제 것에 현대의 발명품을 씌웠다. 가장 단단한 매트리스를 샀음데도 지나치게 푹신한 침대는 버키를 빨아들일 듯이 아래로 꺼졌다. 스티브는 애가 탔다. 이미 들어갈 때 어딘가를 찢은 것만 같았다. 수족관에 손가락을 대면 따라 붙는 물고기처럼 버키가 스티브를 찾았다. 버키의 안이 능숙하게 입맛을 다셨다. 스티브의 허벅지에 움켜쥔 자국이 남았다. 버키의 허리 아래 팔을 넣어 일으켰다. 눈을 꼭 감은 버키는 엉덩이만 움직였다. 스티브가 도달하자 버키는 허리를 떼더니 여전히 눈을 감고서도 무릎을 꿇고 스티브의 것을 머금으려 했다. 버키! 버키. 버키가 젖은 눈을 떴다. 스티브는 버키가 갈 때까지 버키의 것을 흔들어주었다. 금속 팔이 체온에 미지근해졌다.  
버키는 스티브의 티셔츠를 입고 식탁에 턱을 얹었다. 우유에 만 시리얼이 눈 앞에 놓여졌다. 버키는 얌전하게 스푼에 담긴 시리얼을 입에 넣었다. 젖은 머리가 구불구불했다. 먼저 입을 연 것은 버키였다. 기억이 나지 않아. 스티브는 버키의 머리를 넘겨주었다. 눈을 뜨고 내가 존재하지 않았던 시간을 따라잡으려 노력했었지. 우적우적 시리얼 씹는 소리가 났다. 체온을 가진 시선이 말했다. 마빈 게이. 트러블맨. 잃어버린 시간은 결국 그거면 충분하더군. 음악이 흐르고 버키는 시리얼 4그릇과 식빵 한 봉지를 먹어치웠다.


	2. Chapter 2

스티브는 나쁜 버릇은 씨부터 수색해 폭 1m 깊이 1m를 파내는 남자였으나 버키와 살고 부터 버릇이 하나 생겼다. 그는 사정하고도 오래간 버키의 안에 머물러 있고는 했다. 수사를 붙이기도 뭣하게 스티브가 느끼는 버키의 내부는 따뜻하기만 했다. 조이고 끌어당기고 질척이고 꿈틀거리고 조르고. 그렇지 않은 것은 아니었지만 그것을 넘어서는 감각이 그랬다. 따뜻했다. 들어간 채로 버키가 말이라도 하면 귀가 아니라 살갗에 말이 와 달라붙는 것 같았다. 스티브는 이불처럼 버키의 등에 덮여있었다. 몸 아래에서 나직한 소리가 들렸다. 기억하고 싶어. 스티브는 버키의 머리를 넘겨주었다. 버키가 아이처럼 말했다. 섹스하면 기억이 났었어. 스티브가 쑤욱 몸을 일으켰다. 버키는 그대로 엎드려 있었다. 대강 처리한 스티브는 버키의 옆에 누웠다. 섹스를 하면 뭘 해야 하는지 기억이 났었는데. 스티브는 버키의 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 붉어진 눈에서 눈물이 굴러 떨어졌다. 소리 없이 시트가 집어 삼켰다. 쉬이. 스티브가 버키의 팔 이음매를 만졌다. 버키. 버키. 버키가 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 이곳에 버키는 없어. 스티브는 버키의 등에 상박을 얹었다. 이마를 맞댔다. 벜. 다른 이름으로 불러주는 것이 좋겠어? 버키는 눈물 묻은 숨만 쉬었다. 스티브는 버키의 머리를 헝클었다. 쓸데 없는 생각 하지마. 눈이 마주쳤다. 버키 눈의 붉은 기는 가시고 없었다. 전처럼 기르는 중인 스티브의 머리카락이 버키의 볼을 스쳤다. 금속 팔에 입술이 닿았다. 여기에 내가 있잖아. 맥스. 차라리 버키라고 불러. 개 이름 같잖아. 사실 윗층 고양이 이름이야. 저리 비켜. 무거워? 아니...


End file.
